


Moving on

by demigodslove4ever



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Moving On, Multi, Retirement, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodslove4ever/pseuds/demigodslove4ever
Summary: Nothing was like before. Before Yuuri used to think that Victor going to ice again would be the death of him that Victor would forget him and fall in love with the ice but now Victor retiring 'officially' was the worst thing to ever happen.





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it was really hard to write this and I'm personally sorry Makkachin!! Please don't kill me but just the thought of Victor retiring happily was enough to fuel me to write this.

The Fifth Grand Prix Of Yuuri. He was on the podium smiling as he received gold. Still smiling as Yuri Plisetsky received silver, with Yuri scowling at Yuuri. Then saw Yuri looking at Otabek and Yuuri turned his face to see Vicktor careful not to intrude Yuri. Yuuri was still smiling, happy from the pure bliss of winning his gold, but suddenly his face morphed in a scowl. Because he saw Vicktor smiling a strained smile as he received bronze. The kind of smile he gives for the public to see that he is as happy, as charming as ever while on the inside he is screaming. Yuuri flinched as he saw Vicktor give a charming speech on his win, the type of charming he used to do before Yuuri came in his life. 

He didn't knew what the hell happened with his lover but he was determined to make it go away. And so he did, they reached the banquet late and Yuuri clearly wasn't sad that he came late, and neither was Vicktor. Vicktor was back to his bubbly self and Yuuri sighed in relief. Yuuri happily joined the conversation with Pitchit, while Vicktor talked happily with Yuri.

(Vicktor's P.O.V)

Vicktor was just annoyed. That was all. It was neither Yuuri or Yurio's fault but his. He was getting old, too old and rusty that is why he messed up a quad salcow and the ending of his step sequence. So he couldn't actually smile from his whole heart, as he received bronze, the truth is that it annoyed him even more. He was just fucking annoyed with his body and himself. 

Vicktor never felt more glad, Yuuri managed to get his spirit up again, just by a kiss and a little more. Vicktor left Yuuri to talk with his best friend while he went to find Yurio. He saw him drinking a not so mild drink and just clearly scowling. Vicktor thought that was because of Otabek, he didn't want to come to this party while Lilia and Yakov won't allow Yuri to miss it. 

"Yurio how are you? Missing Otabek yes?" Vicktor said laughing.

Yuri's scowled deepened but his eyes grew soft. "That is not your business that I miss him or not. He just wasn't feeling good so he stayed in his room" Yuri said.

"So I won't suppose you would make him feel good?" Vicktor said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh" Yuri gagged and Vicktor laughed harder. "I am not like you and Pig" 

Vicktor was now clutching his stomach laughing hard.  
"But speaking of Pig, he wasn't the one who defeated you" Yuri said his expression sad for once. That shut Vicktor up and he straightened, while avoiding Yuri's eyes.

"What do you mean Yurio" Vicktor mumbled.

"You know what I mean Old man. You are the reason you got that bronze" Yuri said his expression hard again, but that wasn't because he was a teenager, this was because he just saw Vicktor performing his worst routine. 

Vicktor knew what Yuri was thinking coz he was thinking the same thing, all the other competitions he got silver or bronze because the other surpassed him, not because of his own fault.

"I – " but Vicktor couldn't continue. He knew Yuri was right. 

"Vicktor Nikiforov maybe it is time you retire, I mean you're Thirty now, maybe the next year you won't be able to do your quad flip. I am just saying " Yuri then shrugged nonchalantly as if he hadn't just said the most unbelievable thing. Vicktor nodded wordlessly and made his way to the room texting his husband where he'll be.

(Yuuri's P.O.V)

>> Hon, I'm not feeling good. So I'm going to the room

Yuuri read the text once and then found himself knocking on his and Vicktor's room. Vicktor opened the door and Yuuri felt like someone slapped him. Vicktor looked absolutely broken, the way he looked when Makka died a year ago. And the moment he hugged him Vicktor started crying. 

"Vitya are you okay? what is wrong? Come on honey you know you could tell me anything "  
"Okay" Vicktor said, "But not now when we reach Hasetsu"  
Yuuri tried to protest but nodded instead. 

 

\------------

 

The whole way Vicktor was grim. Though Yuuri knew Vicktor loved him but he couldn't help think of the worst. What if he just couldn't take Yuuri and his antics. Yuuri thought all these things as they put on their skates and stepped on the rink.

And the moment they stepped on it, Stammi Vicino began to play. This was Yuuri's plan and he looked at Vicktor and saw that he was smiling. He held his hand out to Vicktor and they both started dancing the routine that meant too much.

The song stopped and they shared a slow and passionate kiss, but still Yuuri's anxiety got the best of him.

"You're divorcing me, aren't you" Yuuri said to Vicktor, tears now streaming down his face.  
"What" Vicktor yelled when he absorbed Yuuri's statement. "No, Yuuri what are you saying. Of course not how could you think that. I love you" Vicktor said kissing Yuuri at the last word.  
"Then what are you thinking about Vitya." Yuuri asked.  
"I – I just am thinking" Vicktor exhaled "I think I want to retire Yuuri this time for real." 

Yuuri wasn't sure if what he said was just a joke or the truth. He wasn't sure of anything right now. Earlier he thought that the most unbelievable thing to happen that Vicktor went back to skating, leaving him forever loving the ice, forgetting Yuuri, forever. But now Yuuri thought that Vicktor retiring 'officially' was the worst thing ever to happen. 

"Vicktor how can you think that, is it because the Grand Prix, Come on you know that the next one will be nice and you'll get gold this time" Yuuri said trying to convince. Vicktor just shook his head.

"Yuuri you know it is not because of the gold. Yurio told me before this one I didn't feel bad when when you or Yurio took the gold, it was because of you did flawlessly. But this time I got bronze because of me, my body. I am really getting old here. I want to retire Yuuri "

"But – But you love the ice, even more than me" 

"I know and sometimes that is the problem. But don't worry I'll help Yakov with coaching the others. I am Thirty" 

"Vicktor it won't be the same, I will retire too" Yuuri said determined.

"No Yuuri you'll skate till your Thirty too" Vicktor said smiling "I want to coach you one more time" 

"You won't even do the Nationals, will you?"   
"No"  
"Does Yakov know?"  
Vicktor smiled "Yes, and Yurio and every one else back home knows too"  
"O - Okay, will that make you happy?" Yuuri asked at last and saw Vicktor's eyes glinting.  
"Yes it is I moved on"   
"Just know I'll love you okay"  
"I love you too" 

And later when they They went to Russia again and Vicktor said to the press that he is retiring 'officialy'. And when Yuuri saw Vicktor coach Yuri his new routine still graceful as ever and smiling. 

He decided that this was the best way ever of 'Moving On'.


End file.
